The Fall of a Champion
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: The great trainer has finally fallen to his tragic fate...what now? This just might be the end of it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of a Champion

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Pi, pi, PIKACHU!"

The yellow rodent screamed out as he activated the electric red pouches on his cheeks threateningly. He refused to leave, and he didn't know if he ever will.

The older woman just sighed sadly at her son's defeated looking Pokémon. Sympathy showed through her auburn eyes as she stared at the emotional creature. Delia just turned around slowly and left in the direction of her home, tears forever flowing freely down her ageless face.

She knew that when her little boy left on his journey that he was bound to run into some sort of trouble or another, but how had it gotten this bad, without her even knowing her little boy was in trouble?

He didn't want to worry her is what she would guess. That boy never told her anything! But how could she be furious with her only son? But now there is no one, he's gone. What now? What will she do?

Accept it, of course. But how?

She unknowingly slammed her front door angrily behind her, hoping that Ash's Pokémon had some sense or whatever to deal with this.

They will probably be on the verge of traumatized and depressed.

Pikachu slowly calmed down, barely regretting his actions, I mean, who would blame him anyway? He didn't like to act out like that, and he would never deliberately hurt someone he loved like that, he only just felt that this was how it was supposed to be.

He refused to give up, even now that there was nothing left for him. There was no hope either; it was already too late. Nothing can be done now.

Pikachu didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how the hell he was supposed to do anything! He knew that_ he_ would have never given up, even now when it didn't even matter anymore.

He couldn't believe it even happened himself, even when he was looking at Ash's lifeless body as it had all happened just before.

He was angry, outraged at how this was even possible to have happened. He was then angered by his trainer, his so-called best friend. Well, how could his best friend leave him behind like this? He let them all down! Why would he do this to them? To him?

Pikachu's anger was soon covered up with guilt and regret from his past thought, and then quickly replaced with self-loathing. It was his entire fault. How could he let that happen to his master, his best friend in the whole world? He had failed to protect him when he needed him most.

Pikachu would never forgive himself.

It really wasn't his fault, he knew that, but it couldn't stop his emotional rampage and turmoil building up inside him.

Whatever. It already happened. Can't change it now. It's in the past. Pikachu just had to accept it, or he would never move on._ But how could he in the first place?_ His purpose in life was over, it was gone. But he couldn't believe that. He had to survive, if only for him. _For Ash._

Pikachu only kept his blank stare on nothing, his emotionless face just there, having already used up his seemingly endless tears.

It was over, all over.

The depressed yellow rodent only sighed as he curled up on his master's grave, ready to stay there forever; ready to follow him soon.

Rain silently started to fall over Pallet Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: **_**Flames Accepted.**_

**This is only the beginning of this tragic story. More sad drabbles about the fallen champion will come...**

**Really, how sad is this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall of a Champion**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 <em>**

The tanned man finally caught his sight upon his hometown as the rain started to fall. He could see his house, but he didn't want to face his family right now. He didn't need to see their sorrowful, sorry faces looking up at him as his father would give him a distant awkward hug.

He found himself not entering the city yet, but on top of a hill; his squinty eyes overlooking Pewter City. He just desperately needed something to distract himself.

He still couldn't believe what had happen, and he couldn't help but think of the cruel irony of it all. Out of all the stupid, dangerous, reckless, life-risking things they had ever endured and conquered, this is what had happened, and even from the stupidest thing, nothing heroic or memorable.

The funny part of it all is that Ash didn't even try to get involved in this stunt.

He just kept thinking about all the journeys they had traveled on together, all the meals he ever cooked for themselves. He had still never been able to believe the boy's never ending pit of a stomach. But now he would never even have a chance to ever find out what made the charismatic trainer work.

He had been the raven haired teen's first friend when he started his journey. He could still remember the awkward looking ten-year-old when he somewhat earned his first badge.

He laughed at the thought.

He then joined the young boy on his journey so he could become a master breeder, which indeed he had just about claimed as his own. He then couldn't find it in himself to leave the boy, claiming that he would die of starvation if he didn't come with him. He then traveled with Ash on every single one of his journeys, until he came upon his horrible fate...

He was proud of Ash, he having accomplished so much of what he wanted at a young age. To bad it had ended so early, just when he thought Ash was going to make a move on his love interest. What a shame.

He felt really bad that he wasn't with Ash that last time, for whatever reason. At first, he was furious that Ash hadn't told him about what his next move was, but then, how could he be mad at a dead person? He was a little rude and aggressive at the funeral, but then he just felt guilty for some reason as regret replaced all his emotions.

Oh well, what's done is done. You can't change the past, no matter how badly you want to. He would just have to accept it, no matter what. Try to move on. Arceus, he didn't know how to deal with it, not to mention Pikachu. The Pokémon must be taking it harder than all of them. He didn't even know if Pikachu would make it through this. He didn't like to think of the Pokémon so lowly, but what else could he think?

He started to think that he should have stayed behind with the depressed electric mouse, he was a breeder after all, but what kind is he now that he abandoned Pikachu in all that hate?

His eyes scrunched up even more at the frustration of it all. He sighed again as he realized that he was already not thinking straight. No, he had to stay strong. He was the oldest after all, right?

He wished he could believe himself though, but he was finding it hard to even do that! Arceus, get a hold of yourself! He couldn't help but think of a certain red-headed water trainer as he stood atop the lonely hill, watching as everyone fled indoors to escape the terrible storm that was rolling through.

He wished he could do that, just go and hide away so easily from his downpour of these dreaded depressed feelings.

The rain started to pelt on him harder, drenching his already soaked clothes even more. Brock stood up and decided to go home after he heard the distant sound of thunder as lightning lit up the dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**:**_** Flames Accepted.**_

**I think this is coming along pretty well.**

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall of a Champion**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Thunder had started to boom outside, and the red head angrily pushed back the curtains to peer out the window. It was raining harder now, the noise being very annoying to the very ticked off woman.

It wasn't supposed to rain today, not on a day like this, but she could only think of how the setting fit her current mood, like Arceus was agreeing with her.

She was extremely tired. She hadn't slept very well since she heard of the accident, but it hadn't taken her long to make the trek back up to Cerulean. She had finally gotten a new bike, just because it could never be returned 'properly' now. It was the only materialistic object that tied him with her now, except for the unfortunately returned gift.

She looked down at the fishing tog in her hand that she kept fidgeting with. She had given this to Ash as a memory charm for when she left him after Johto. She wished she had never left him now. It was reluctantly returned to her after...well, you know.

She didn't want to talk about it; not now, not ever. Even though she already knew it was done for, having seen the proof, she refused to accept the answer she was given. It just wasn't possible, it couldn't have been true.

The young woman angrily jerked the curtains back to cover the harsh storm that was shown outside. She hated that this could happen, she hated that it even did happen! Hell, she was even pissed off at Arceus for even letting such a cruel, unbelievable thing to even happen! I mean, how could it have? Ash was supposed to be invincible! How could he have left them all behind?

This time...this time they went to far. I mean, she knew that they had hated Ash for a reason; so many reasons that seemed horribly jumbled up in a huge cluster-fuck. She had heard their defense at the trial, why they even did what they did. All those lies... It just _still _didn't make any sense at all.

She hoped they rotted in hell.

The red head sighed at her unbelievable thoughts. She was frustrated at the situation, frustrated at herself. She could only wander in her tortured thoughts as an orange island native man looked on at her. He, too, was saddened at the unfortunate loss, but, I mean, what could he do about it anyway? Although how sad it is true, he just had to accept it and move on, helping the ones he loved along the way.

Tracey was even more saddened as he watched the red headed woman finally break down and cry. It wasn't full out sobbing, just quiet tears that started to endlessly fall down her face. She had refused to cry when she heard the news, refused to cry after seeing the proof, and refused to even show any emotion but anger at the funeral. He wanted to console the woman so badly, even a hint of anger flashed through him towards Ash for making her cry, but how could he help her?

She knew this was bad; it was not a good thing to keep her emotions bottled up. That's why she turned around and harshly punched the wall of the Cerulean gym as more huge tears kept falling out of her oceanic eyes. Her hand twisted into a tight fist of anger, almost snapping the little fishing trinket with the force.

She gasped as she realized what she had almost done. She abruptly stopped letting her anger out on the wall, and leaned her back against it instead, slowly sliding down until she sat on the floor. She brought her knees up against her chest as she let out a defeated, strangled sob, staring at the precious charm in her hand.

Tracey looked on at the defeated woman as she let out another shuddering cry and turned so her face was leaning against the wall behind her. He had to do something now; he couldn't bear to watch her destroy herself like this any longer.

Misty looked up as she felt strong, sturdy arms embrace her around her waist from behind. She wanted to get away, but she didn't struggle. Tracey held a sad but determined face as he lifted her up so he was carrying her, whispering comforting words in her ear as he brought her back to her room so she could get some sort of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: **_**Flames Accepted.**_

**Obviously, this is rated _T _for use of language, but understand that this is when they have grown up. The one thing I hated about the series; they just never grew up.**

**If you haven't noticed, the characters of importance have been leaving clues behind the mystery of Ash's death.**

**Who do you think is responsible?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of a Champion**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

She knew it was coming, she could hear it.

Soon enough, the rain just started pouring buckets full; the quick flashes of bright lightening came to light up the completely dark sky and then finished with the loud unnerving sound of thunder that just kept repeating and repeating...

The young brunette looked up at the dark, moonless sky from the little window; once again awoken by the terrible flashes of scenarios she dreams up that turn into terrifying nightmares, each one more horrible than the last.

She couldn't try to go back to sleep again, she won't be fooled this time. She will just have to stay up another night again.

It was really late at night, or some will call it very early in the morning. No one should be awake at this time. She agreed with that thought, too, but she didn't want to be haunted.

She needed to clear her mind, so she quietly got out of the bed she shared with Max and left the room her family had on the ferry they got from Pallet Town back to Hoenn. The front of the ship should be quiet and empty; perfect for a mind that needed to get away.

The teen shuttered slightly as she stepped out into the unforgiving cold night air. She didn't care, so she continued onwards, wanting to get to the front. She immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar green haired teen already at the spot she wanted to be at. It was okay, she expected him to be there. The same thing happened last night and the night before...

He heard footsteps behind him and instantly knew it was her. He slowly turned around and looked sadly at her anguished face. He knew she had taken this unfortunate blow harder than him, and he was slightly angered at how Ash, even when he was gone, still managed to make _his_ girl cry. But that twinge of anger was lost and forgotten. It was useless after all.

As fast as her sapphire eyes locked with his was as fast as she broke that gaze. She dropped her head to the ground as the tears started falling again. They just seemed to never stop. And as always, her sadness will soon turn into uncontrolled anger; he knew that. Maybe tonight he could stop her from crossing that bridge for the umpteenth time again.

He pulled out another rose, this time forgetting to remove the painful thorns that littered the beautiful flower.

She looked at it, but didn't reach for it.

The green haired teen sighed and threw the rose overboard, just like last night.

"Hey there..." Drew started to say, but trailed off; he knew it was going to be hopeless anyway.

He reached out for her to come closer, and she responded immediately. She ran as fast as her short teenage legs could bring her, jumping into Drew's open arms.

"Oh Drew-" the brunette started but was cut off by her own trembling sob, shaking her whole figure. "Why did this have to happen? No, not him, please!"

Drew only stood there, embracing the stricken teen and comforted her the best he could. He knew not to answer, he couldn't anyway. It's not like anything he said would help.

Her thoughts started to go haywire as she thought of what had come. She didn't want it, no one should. It's not like he made to many enemies, but who would have thought that they would stoop that low. After years and years of failure, did they just finally crack? That didn't mean they had to go and kill him off! It just wasn't fair. The impossible became possible, and it's still unbelievable.

It just wasn't fair, she refused to accept it! She would never forget it, screw trying to move on! She spent every second like this since she found out, and her stubborn anger will never let it go. He was her best friend, and he left them alone and devastated. It's not like she's mad at Ash or anything, but where was all ths anger coming from?

Oh, that's right. It was _their _fault. _They_ were responsible, _they_ created this horrible mess, but _they_ will never fix it! It just wasn't fair. They created this terrible anger inside of her and she has no idea what to do. She never lost any of her family; she grew up with a great life. She had no right to complain!

Then why was it this hard?

Her sadness changed into outrage by the snap of a finger. She couldn't hold it back; she just let it all out. That was just who she was. She punched the teen's chest over and over, and he just took it and stayed silent.

"How-" Punch. "Could-" Punch. "This-" Punch. "Ever-" Punch. "Happen!" Punch!

The volume of her voice just kept getting louder. Drew was not surprised by the teen's reaction. After all, she was known for her temper. He completely understood this outburst, though, and unfortunately more anger built up inside him, directed at Ash.

The two teens suddenly heard a poor attempt at covering up a cry, and looked over to see the younger teen, wiping his eyes fiercely, having forgotten his glasses when he came to look for his sister.

Max tried to cover up another sob as the brunette turned to look at her fearful brother. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted his sister back. Plus, he hated Drew anyway.

She slowly started to head towards her brother, putting up a brave face for him, only him, but he knew better than to believe her. He accidentally took a step back on instinct from his unwanted fear of his sister. She ignored it and quickly hugged her little brother, trying to console them both.

Drew only looked on at the sad stricken siblings. He didn't want to ruin any moment, and caught the hint. He walked past them sadly and went back to his room.

"I'm so sorry, Max." she whispered in his ear.

Max only cried harder.

He couldn't help but think of what a horrible mess this has made, and they would never be able to clean it up. It just didn't work that way.

May looked sadly at her brother. He had looked up to Ash in admiration, and now he was gone; as her mentor and best friend, too.

The siblings slowly started to walk back to their room, supporting each other as they tried to quiet their sobs so they wouldn't wake up their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: **_**Flames Accepted.**_

**I've always loved that brother/sister bond May and Max shared. I'm trying to keep them all in character, since something like this has never really happened to elict this kind of strong emotion.**

**Am I adding enough, or am I just repeating myself?**

**I wonder if anyone has figured out this mystery...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall of a Champion**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

The young teen flinched as she heard the unwanted slam of the front door. Delia must be back. The older woman seemed to have let out a previously unknown kind of anger that she now has. It kinda scarred them at first, but she guess they would understand. I mean, she just lost the last remnents of her family. It seemed like anything was making her jump out of her skin now. And the thunder that just rolled in wasn't helping.

The blunette turned on the water to the shower as she tried to think of the positives for a while. Well, she was glad that Aa-, Uh, Delia was nice enough to let them stay the night since the ferry to Sinnoh wasn't coming till late tomorrow morning. She also had her beloved Pokémon with her if the other more-grouchy-than-normal teen wasn't in the mood to keep her company.

But when was he ever in a nice mood anyway?

She sighed sadly and jumped as another boom of thunder went off outside. With the water turned on extra hot, she jumped in the somewhat soothing shower.

She needed this. This will relax her. A shower will release all her cares and fears out of her system, so she didn't have to worry anymore; if only it was as easy said than done. The blunette tried to forget everything as she let the scorching water run over her, but found her own tears mixed with the showers.

Arceus, that funeral was the hardest thing she thought she had ever gone through.

Ash was like an older brother to her, he took her under his wing in a heartbeat. She would forever miss him...

The tears just kept falling and, to her dismay, they weren't quiet at all. A body racking sob escaped her delicately shaking lips as she tried to get a hold of herself. She didn't need to worry anyone. In fact, she was slightly angered at herself. She knew Ash the least out of all his friends. So why is it effecting her this much?

Another violent sob shook her small frame as she pleaded with her head and heart to just shut the hell up!

_'Get a hold of yourself! You need to be there for his mother.'_ She tried begging herself to stop crying, only for her sobs to get louder.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but she sighed at herself disgustingly as she noticed her fingers becoming all prune-y, and cursed herself for not noticing the water had become freezing.

She slowly got out, wrapping a towel around her naked figure. She finally noticed that she had stopped crying; only the left over water from her long shower cascading down her face.

She couldn't help but catch herself in the mirror as she went to get herself ready for bed. Her eyes were all red and puffy as they were trying so hard to fight off the tears that now made them look glassy. She didn't have to try hard; guess she just had no more to shed.

She willed herself to stay strong as she went to the guest room she was sharing. She dropped her mouth open in surprise when she caught the hall clock. 10:38! She had been in there for an hour? Well, whatever. She needed to get some kind of sleep tonight. The trial was tomorrow; she really wanted to hear _their _side of the story.

She also wonndered who the whitness for Ash's case was. It's said that only one person had seen the whole crime unfold, but they were so emotionally unstable that the specific person might not be able to testify...

She grudgingly opened the light colored door and slammed it shut. She turned around; ready to pass out from her exhausted, teary eyes, but abruptly stopped in her tracks when she caught the sight of the older, indigo haired teen. He was miserably propping up his head with his hands as his arms rested on his knees. She couldn't help it. The helpless looking blunette just started full out sobbing as she broke down again, falling violently in a heap to the floor, not strong enough to make it to the bed.

The older teen turned his head away from his hands when he heard the door violently slam shut. At first, he was thinking that it was Delia, but when he looked over...

_'Arceus, not her...'_

Paul, with his still forever scowl upon his face, stared at the girl as she broke down right in front of him, crying her eyes out.

He refused to cry, it shouldn't even be this important to him, anyway. But it still affected him just as much.

He learned long ago that crying got you nowhere.

Paul sighed and got up off the edge of the bed as he went over to her. Dawn, not noticing much as she cried, discarded Paul's actions as he carefully picked her up off the uncomfortable floor. He hoped that she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but he still didn't care.

He gently set her in the guest bed then climbed in with her. There was another guest bed in the room, but, as usual, he still didn't care. Her cries started to slow down till they were just sad hiccups.

Paul gently got in with her and wrapped his arms around her delicate, shaking body.

Later that night, he heard her become quiet, and her short, ragged gasps of air slowed and evened. She was finally asleep. Paul could only sigh in relief.

He couldn't do anything but feel slightly annoyed as he realized he cared for her wellbeing. But… not now. Paul will not worry about this right now; he had better things to worry about. He looked down at Dawn and couldn't help but thinking of how much more peaceful she looked when she slept then when she looked helpless.

Paul fell into his own uncomfortable sleep as he kept his arms securely around her, not wanting to ever let her go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>:_ Flames Accepted._**

**Hopefully I got Paul as spot on as I possibly could. I think he came out well. **

**Were you surprised about _the_ _whitness_? **

**I wonder who can possibly guess who it is? And yes, I'm talking to a specific reader, hopefully.**

**Oh, and to another specific reader. There is no need for sarcasm, but I will say you have _only part_ of the end. Hope that keeps you guessing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall of a Champion**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

He still just stood there, motionless, just like at the funeral, the trial, and the burial.

He was standing in front of his grave, not even consciously knowing how he got there.

They all say he was still in shock; he'll get out of it eventually. But no, he could still remember, and that meant he would never forget. What would he have to remember, though?

He was there...

Yep. He watched the person of most importance to him die right in front of his eyes. And, just like now, he stood there motionless and in shock. Watched Pikachu attack and fail; getting weaker. Watched Ash struggle, fall to the ground, just to get back up again.

Yeah, he'll admit it; he really respected him, no matter how badly he tried to put him down. But, does he know it?

His light brown hair swayed in his olive shaded eyes as he fell to the ground to sit by his best friend's grave.

Not to mention he hasn't seen Pikachu here in a while. Oh, that's right. He goes up to the highest point in Pallet just to look up at the sky, day or night, whatever that means.

The teen sighed and grimaced at the head stone that said too little, showing the first sign of emotion on his face since his death.

_**Ashton Anthony Ketchum**_

_**May 22, 1988 - August 31, 2007**_

"_**In this grave he will lay,**_

_**But in our hearts he will stay**_

_**To never be forgotten or abandoned;**_

_**This truly is the fall of a great champion"**_

That's right, it still said too little, but it's not like he knew what to say either.

No matter what he thought, or did, or wanted; he still stood with a grimace, finally out of his shock, but not thinking about the outcome of this horrible mess. All that kept playing was the memory of his death. His mind started to reel it again, entering a trance like state, despite if he wanted to or not.

_**~PaLLeT~**_

_The teens olive eyes scrunched up in complete and utter pain as he flew through the air and crashed into what was left of the wall surrounding him. He landed harshly on the ground, knocking the breath out of him as he tried to catch himself with his hands on the ground. His hands immediately flew up again as his poor, very weak and beaten Umbreon followed his path and crashed into his chest, never getting a chance to breathe as all the smoke filled the space in front of him again._

_Coughing profusely, he opened his eyes only to then squint them for protection as he searched desperately for the raven haired teen through the smoke._

_They couldn't get separated right now, it would mean the end._

_The smoke started to clear again only for him to see the dark sky illuminated by the full moon. He hoped that maybe Cresselia would watch over them._

_They were at the top of the last remaining Team Rocket base; currently on the 98th floor with almost all the walls knocked out since the roof had collapsed long ago from his Torterra's earthquake._

_He hit his head so many times; he already forgot why they were even up here in the first place!_

_Suddenly he saw a figure get up from the other side of the room as a yellow rodent jumped back up from the wall adjacent from him and ran back towards the figure._

_"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash yelled out as the man with the slicked back, pitch black hair dusted off his perfectly fine suit and pointed up at the dangerous Pokémon above them as a bright yellow streak blasted in the dark clouds._

_Above the fighting trio was a silver colored legendary bird with a purple under belly and bitch black eyes that were not normal for its kind. It had a strange gray and white collar on with red beeping lights around its neck. The Lugia loomed over them, waiting for his next attack._

_His olive eyes then looked down into his arms where his last Pokémon laid, panting and growling, not ready to give up yet. It weakly jumped out of his careful hold on him and got in its fighting stance as a crackle of lightening was heard from above._

_Faster than the eye could see a bright yellow strike of lightening started to come out of the menacing clouds as another huge boom of thunder went off._

_He struggled to get to his feet as his olive eyes quickly made eye contact with auburn ones. He saw the older man looking up at the Lugia as his Russian accent started to flow out of his cursed mouth._

_"Lugia, Psychic!" Giovanni yelled calmly as he pointed to the very ground they all stood upon. _

_He needed to act fast!_

_"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!" he quickly managed to get out as the previous thunder attack striked through the air heading towards the Lugia, who was creating a huge Psychic ball of purple matter in front of its open mouth._

_The loud thunder attack collided with the legendary Bird Pokémon, almost missing, then landing straight in the middle of the room as the Psychic attack started to hurl towards the ground prematurely. _

_Suddenly the ground started to collapse into itself as the two powerful attacks collided together, temporarily blinding all three people, and all three of them started to struggle to grab onto something so they wouldn't slide into the pit if destruction that reeked of death. The unconscious Team Rocket trio slid into the opening pit from the corner they were discarded in, long ago abandoned by their leader._

_His light brown hair fell into his eyes again as he barely managed to grab a pole of the structure that was still intact. From the corner of his eye he could see Pikachu barely managing to grab onto Ash's shoulders as the trainer grabbed onto another pole of the structure, but that one looked extremely unbalanced and damaged._

_A huge ball of black matter flew across his line of vision as he felt the weight of his own Pokémon on his shoulder, barely holding on. The dark attack swirled in the air as it hit the psychic bird Pokémon head on, causing it to scream out in unimaginable pain as a sudden loud explosion occurred._

_The whole left side of the building started to come crashing down; the side Ash was currently trying to stay alive on._

_"Ash!" he screamed out as his olive eyes filled with panic. He quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could over to that side using the edge of what remained._

_He saw Pikachu desperately jump into the air as it tried to bring Ash with it, but failed._

_He saw Ash starting to fall as he let out a terribly scream of terror. With all the strength he could muster, he jumped towards his friend and felt his hand grasp on another as his other one quickly tried to grab the pole that was next to them._

_Pikachu ended up landing on his spiky hair as he was jerked almost over the edge by catching Ash's weight, but he managed to hold on._

_He suddenly heard another crash as the wall he had previously been surviving on collapsed to the deadly ground below. He ignored it as he tried to desperately pull his friend to safety._

_**'No, he doesn't deserve to die! Not now!'**_

_His olive eyes caught the auburn orbs of Ash's. He felt the tears already falling down his face. He watched his friends face scrunch up in agony. But no, he wasn't in any pain. The teen looked down at the ground below him as his own tears started to fall, but a look of finality covered his face. He looked back up at him and tried to smile at him, but only managed a grimace._

_Oh, Arceus, he's not thinking of that! He can't!_

_"Ash! No! You can't do this! Think of Pikachu! Think of your friends! Think of me! Don't do this!" he managed to scream out. His grip on him was slipping. He knew what was coming, but he wouldn't accept it. He would fight fate._

_"Take care of Pikachu for me, okay, Gary?" Ash told him sounding somewhat happy but solemn at the same time._

_"Don't be crazy!" he yelled back, looking into his friends eyes fiercely._

_Ash managed to smile up at him and his beloved Pokémon one last time before the worse happened._

_Another crash was heard as the other side of the building started to go down._

_Giovanni, in all his rage of his defeated legendary, pulled back Gary's unoccupied shoulder violently, causing him to scream out in pain as his grip on his best friend slipped away from him._

_"NOOO!"_

_"PIKA!"_

_Gary could only watch on as Ash looked up at him on last time with a look of a fearful and determined face while his empty eyes stared back up at him; mouth opened in sudden shock._

_Giovanni roughly twisted his arm, creating a loud snap as Gary screamed out again._

_"What have you done!" he yelled in his rough English at Gary as he got right in his face._

_Suddenly, something in Gary just snapped._

_"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled out as he brought his unbroken arm around and punched Giovanni harshly in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Giovanni didn't notice as he tripped over some rubble of the building and fell into the pit of death._

_The rest of the building finally started to go down as another crash was heard. The snapping of wires and the sound of two of his poke balls going off was the last thing he heard._

**_~PaLLeT~_**

Gary snapped out if his trance violently, causing him to curse at his broken ribs. His unbroken arm reached up to the bandage around his head and he hissed in pain.

He hated this, this always happened when he remembered like that.

Of course, they had gotten the trial wrong. Even though the accused were a part of it, they weren't the cause of the worse part.

_He_ was.

But since he died in the collapse too, they were blamed for both 'murders'.

Gary closed his eyes to try and get some kind of peace, but all he saw was the empty, auburn eyes of his best friend starring right back up at him.

Gary jumped back up again, this time to his feet, ignoring the horrible blast of pain; going into his shock like trance again.

Those eyes will haunt him forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: _Flames Accepted._**

**Well, you finally got to know what really happened.**

**How does it feel?**

**I felt a little palletshippy~ in this chapter, sorry; but its not supposed to be read like that if you don't like that sort of stuff. They can just be _really_ good friends in your mind.**


End file.
